


Fnaf chatfic hell

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Adoption, All Chicas are gay, All my homies hate William Afton, Also fuck Rebornica, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Bullying, But not in the sexist way, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Children, Comedy, Comment your fave emoji if you read this far, Crack, Cussing, Cute Kids, Does anyone actually know what canon is though?, Does this make sense?, Everyone Is Gay, Except William, First Kiss, Foxy has a sailor mouth, Fuck William Afton, Fuck them, Gamer Girls, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm havin a whole conversation here, I'm having a breakdown give me a break, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lets fix that with a controlled shock, Luis is simping, Mangle is non-binary fuck you, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, Off topic but yknow, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Plus sized women, Protectiveness, She has an office job, Streamers - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, Trans Character, Useless Lesbians, Vanny is chubby, Vanny is not a minor, Video & Computer Games, i don't think so, miku binder William Afton, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Someone had to do it
Relationships: Circus Baby/Marionette | The Puppet, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Glitchtrap & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Mrs. Afton & Henry Emily, Phone Guy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Robot chat 1 I hate it already

**Author's Note:**

> Fazfuck- Freddy  
> Girl in red- Chica  
> Bonk- Bonnie  
> Drunken Sailor- Foxy  
> Gamer bear- Toy Freddy  
> Sweater weather- Toy Chica  
> Twink Rabbit- Toy Bonnie  
> Enby Icon- Mangle  
> Bastard- Balloon boy  
> #1 William hater: Marionette  
> Clown- Baby  
> Homophobic king- Springtrap

_**M.Emily added Circus Bby, Pirate guy and 10 more to the chat  
  
M.Emily changed the chat name to robot gang  
  
  
**_**M.Emily:** Hello everyone, I have decided to create a group chat so I can better speak to you all.   
  
**M.Emily:** It also might let us become closer  
  
**Circus Bby:** Alright as the clown I call doing nicknamez

 **F.Fazbear:** Don't do it  
  
_**Circus Bby changed 13 nicknames  
  
**_**Fazfuck:** Okay I guess this is fine  
  
**Clown:** I'm funny I know  
  
**Clown Fucker:**...I despise you  
  
**Clown: 💕  
  
**_**Clown Fucker has changed their name to #1 William hater  
**_  
**Clown:** Ok fair  
  
**Homophobic king:** Ok I feel attacked  
  
**#1 William hater:** Shut the fuck up child killer  
  
**Drunken Sailor:** Fuck it up   
  
**Girl in red:** Ok thank you for it not being a food joke I stg  
  
**Sweater Weather:** Yay a joke that isn't about me being a thot xoxo  
  
**Twink Rabbit:**...fair  
  
**Gamer bear:** Fair  
  
**Enby Icon:** Aww thanks Baby  
  
**#1 William hater:** This was a bad idea  
  
  
  
  



	2. People chat 1 oh god oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't gonna make any sense btw, and I'm ok with that  
> And yeah there is gonna be a combined chat and I will prolly have a breakdown writing it  
> ALSO names are at the end for whos in the chat rn/headcanon names for nameless characters such as Tape girl

_**Nessie added W.Afton, H.Emily, Luis, and 8 more to the chat** _

_**Nessie renamed the chat to "Bad decisions and lesbians** _

**Nessie:** Hello lgbt community

 **Nessie:** And William

_**Tape_girl changed 12 nicknames** _

**Ness:** Hehehe earthbound 

**Simp:** Ok you know what- 

**Man behind the:** ...

 **Dad Friend:** Charlie do you know what this means?

 **Tiny lesbian:** It means you give good advice and care about your friends

 **Sad'n anxious:** I mean true

 **Sad'n anxious 2:** hah same 

**9 to 5:** <\- what I need @Man behind the

 **Grr:** I hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tape girls: Terra  
> Phone guy: Simon  
> Crying child: Joseph  
> \------------  
> Usernames  
> Ness: Vanny  
> Simp: Luis  
> Man behind the: William   
> Dad friend: Henry  
> Tiny lesbian: Charlie  
> Sad'n anxious: Simon  
> Sad'n anxious 2: Joseph  
> 9 to 5: Mike  
> Grr: Michael  
> Rainbow Sherbert: Elizabeth  
> mlm that runs an mlm: Jeremy


	3. Human chat 2

**Man behind the:** @ness Hey bunny, what is 100 gecs

 **Simp:** oh no

 **mlm that runs an mlm:** Oh no 

**Ness:** Oh yes :3

 **Simp:** Also what is up with that nickname

 **Ness:** I'm baby but also the whole rabbit thing

 **Man behind the:** Well I like rabbits 

**Rainbow sherbert:** Eww straggots

 **Tiny lesbian:** Only valid straight people are dad and Vanny

 **Ness:** Bold of you to assume I like men only

 **Tiny lesbian:** then...why William

 **Ness:** I don't like good looking guys, I like them to be skinny and pale and look like they're dying

 **Dad friend:** Well Vanny I support you no matter what :)  
  
 **Ness:** Hey Henry not to be dramatic but I'd die for you

 **Dad friend:** Please don't 


	4. Combined chat kill me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all names are the same and also hey this contains a lot of vanilliam, Also this is basically ucn without the William Afton torture plot, they vibin man. So uh let us start ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names cuz I wanted to add 2 more characters  
> \------------------------------  
> Glitchtrap: Clingy  
> Music man: Angel with a shotgun nightcore 10 hours

_**Man behind the added a whole lot of people to the chat** _

**Ness:** Hey bby

 **Clingy:** !!!! Hi, bunny !!!

 **Tiny lesbian:** Hate this

 **Dad friend:** Same

 **Clown:** Hey piss babies

 **#1 William Afton hater:** Hey William

 **Homophobic king:** Yes?

 **Man behind the:** Yes  
  
 **Scraptapthatass** : Yes

 **Clingy:** Yes

 **#1 William hater:** Bitch

 **Angel with a shotgun nightcore 10 hours:** Stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN EXPlINATION ON THE SITUATION OF MULTIPLE MEMBERS
> 
> Yes, there are 3 Williams, he put a bit of himself in the 3 boys and now they sentient, representing 3 parts of Williams personality, yes this plot makes no sense I know. 
> 
> With the dead kids in robots, their remnant was split up so they are the same but not. I didn't read the books so IDK how remnant works nor do I care for this fic.


	5. Robot chat 2, introducing bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballora- mom  
> Funtime Freddy- Originally Ffeddy, now Birthday bonk  
> Bon-Bon- a child  
> Bonnet- another child  
> Yendo- AAAAAAAAA  
> Lolbit- R4wr xD  
> Biddybab- Bitch  
> Electrobab- shook  
> Minirina- goblin

**Bastard _added Uh oh!, and JJ to the chat_**

**#1 William hater:** Oh no

_**Uh oh! added Ballora, Ffeddy, Bon-Bon, Ft.Freddy, and 6 more to the chat** _

**Bastard:** Did you really think that I was gonna NOT cause problems

_**Homophobic king changed his name to no❤** _

**Clown:** KSdSKLJDIJI

 **Ffeddy:** H! EVERYONE!!!!

 **Lolbit:** h4ll0 LGBTQ c0mmun1ty

 **Bonk:** Hello to only Bon-Bon and Bonnet

_**Lolbit changed 10 names** _

**no❤:** I really hate it here

 **#1 William hater:** good


	6. Combined chat 2 god I hate it here

**Angel with a shotgun nightcore 10 hours:** I swear to god if @Clingy doesn't stop playing money machine I will delete that bitch

 **Ness:** Get rekt loser

 **Sad n anxious:** 100 gecs is...crunchy

 **mlm that runs an mlm:** Hate it here 

**Tape_girl:** But he's right

 **9 to 5:** Wtf is a gec and why are there 100 of them

 **Ness:** JENDjDSPDSJKN MIKE AJDJSLD

 **Ness:** Anyways Terra why didn't you get a fun name

 **Tape_girl:** Fuck you that's why

 **William:** I will double murder you


	7. Human chat 3 why are me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh: Phone dude

**Dad friend:** Hey guys? What does WAP mean?

 **Ness:** Uhh

 **Simp:** Um...worship and pray

 **Dad friend:** Oh thank you, then I am WAP'ing you all have a good day :)

 **Man behind the:** Henry no-

 **Ness:** kNWNJKDSLA

 **9 to 5:** I heard it means something else

 **Sad 'n anxious:** Mike no

 **Mlm that runs an mlm:** Do it, coward

 **Sad 'n anxious:** Waiit hold on

_**Sad 'n anxious added bruh to the chat** _

**Dad friend:** Oh what does it mean then

 **9 to 5:**...it means wet ass pussy

 **Dad friend:** O H

 **Tiny lesbian:** I HATE IT HERE 


	8. Human chat 4 Halloween special

**Ness:** YO HAPPY HALLOWEEN

 **Tape_girl:** @everyone movie marathon at my place tonight, starts at 11

 **9 to 5:** I'm down

 **Sad 'n anxious:** I'll go to, since Mike is going

 **bruh:** gay

 **Man behind the:** And there is nothing wrong with that

 **Ness:** Oop

 **bruh:** Dude I'm literally gay, and I'm trans, you're my boss how do you not know this???

 **Ness:** AFLKJLJKSSDLK BABE WHY ARE YOU DUMB

 **Grr:** Why are all dad's employees gay

 **9 to 5:** Idk why are all his kids gay

 **Dad friend:** I just wanted to let you all know I support you no matter what :)

 **Ness:** Henry really out here being more supportive than my actual dad wtf

 **Man behind the:**...bunny are you ok??

 **Ness:** ASDADSJDKLJLA Yeah

* * *

 **Ness:** Wait @Tape_girl can we dress up?

 **Tape_girl:** Yes definitely

 **Ness:** Y'all better dress up 

**Man behind the:** let me guess, you wanna do a couples costume

 **Ness:** I mean if you want to

 **Ness:** WAIT BABEBABEBABE CAN WE BE SAILOR MOON AND TUXEDO MASK???

 **Man behind the:** Fine

 **mlm that runs an mlm:** Haha, wait what if someone came as chibi moon

 **Ness:** Michael, please

 **Grr:** No why tf

 **Ness:** I'll give you 40$

 **9 to 5:** Hey Jeremy can I dm you

 **mlm that runs an mlm:** uhh sure??

 **Grr:** no

 **Ness:** @Sad 'n anxious 2 wbu?

 **Sad 'n anxious 2:** Oh ok :) I'm happy to help

 **Ness:** Not to pick favourites but...

* * *

**In the dms**

**Mike-S:** I think I have feelings for someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a fnaf chatfic but y'all if you are going out this Halloween please stay safe and wear a mask, y'all mean a lot to me
> 
> Also uhh feel free to comment :)
> 
> Also also Vanny is the sort of stepmom for the Afton kids, Clara will be introduced later  
> Also also also- ooo cliffhang


	9. The dm's oh finally some good fucking plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny girl- Vanny

**Jerememe:** You WHAT

 **Mike-S:** I like someone

 **Jerememe:** It was a rhetorical question dumbass

 **Mike-S:** Oh

 **Jerememe:** Well who is it??? 

**Mike-S:** I like Simon....

 **Jerememe:** Wait you just figured that out??

 **Jerememe:** On god you are the most oblivious bitch I know

 **Mike-S:** Ok rude but what do I do, how do I confess?????

 **Jerememe:** Leave it to me

 **Mike-S:** Oh no

* * *

**Work chat**

**Jerememe:** Y'all we have to help Mike confess

 **Bunny girl:** Confess what his sins??


End file.
